Sora does the DCU
by AengusOg
Summary: After ending up in the DC universe Sora finds himself very popular with the local superheroines, and some of the villianesses. Join our hero as he shares his heart with plenty of beautiful young ladies, and a few slightly older ones.Ensemble cast with plenty of female supers and villains potential to expand to other universes later on, expected to be epic in length,regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys Gus here, just letting you know ahead of time that this story is going to be mainly sexual content. Porn with a little bit of plot. If you don't enjoy that don't read it, this chapters is a bit of a teaser but still earns its M rating for sure. Again, plenty of sex coming up so don't read it if you aren't interested.**

I couldn't close my mouth. Of course, the thong jammed into it probably had something to do with that but even without it I would've been gaping. The blonde in front of me was gorgeous and naked and definitely not human. Bending down to touch ground with legs spread she planted her hands and with one sinuous motion, lifted her lower body, hooked her ankles behind my neck and slammed my face into her tanned naked ass.

I should probably go back to the beginning and tell you how I ended up here. My name is Sora, Keyblade wielder extraordinaire, and my Gummy ship had landed in metropolis yesterday after falling through a wormhole during a space battle with some heartless. The worlds power hadn't changed anything about my clothes or hair, but it had shifted my money to the local currency. Dollars apparently. Anyway I'd ended up on top of this building I was in now, the pink leopard, and upon going in I was flabbergasted.

I've seen a lot of things in my life, monsters and devils and heartless and gods. I can throw fire and stop time and even fly. But the most amazing thing I've ever seen is strippers. The way they shake, the way they grind, the amazing acrobatic spinning they do on poles. I'm not afraid to say I was completely hooked. I'd burned over twenty thousand of the local dollars in the last day buying private dances, and I was having the time of my life.

I felt my face stretch into my usual huge goofy grin as taught but bubbly naked ass smashed into my face again. This Kara girl was wild. Easily my favorite of the dancers. Apparently she wasn't a regular and only came here for fun, but she seemed to like me more than most of the girls here. I could tell from the strength in those well toned thighs that his girl wasn't normal at all, and I could sense an intese power coming from here, hence my deduction that she might not be human, but who the fuck cared.

I though sadly of Kairi for a second, left behind along with Donald and Goofy outside this world. My gummy ship didn't seem to function at all here, and I had no clue how to get back. Maybe if I found the worlds keyhole I could. Speaking of keyholes, the blonde hitched her hips up at an angle and the next slam brought my face diving into a soaking wet and well groomed blonde pussy.

I suspect that was unintentional because the blonde I was sharing this private room with squaled and literally floated into the air in surprise. She looked at me a bit sheepishly. "Um…I can explain this. You're hallucinating, that's it, you're imagining a naked girl flying in front of you." I gave her a deadpan look, raising an eyebrow. She floated down onto my lap and groaned, burying her face in my chest. "Urgh. Clark is going to kill me. Well, no, he's probably going to be so embarrassed I decided to try stripping accidentally giving away my secret identity wont even register, but Bruce will kill me for sure."

I spat out the thong she'd stuffed into my mouth and gave her a look, adjusting her on my lap to try to make us both more comfortable around the huge erection I'd developed after getting a lap full of naked…superhero? Wait I'd seen something about a flying blonde on one of the TVs at the bar. "Wait, you're…what was it? Supergirl? The flying girl in the sexy miniskirt, I can totally see it now, wow I cant believe I missed that, but hey you were pretty far away from the cameras when I saw you on the news. You should really get a mask or something."

She groaned into my chest again "Ugh I know! But C-uh Superman says hiding our faces makes us seem unreliable and shady. He says people need to be able to trust their heroes." As if noticing the music again just now she started grinding her ass against me, turning to face away as she talked "I mean, it's not like I don't love what I do. I enjoy helping people. I just need to blow off some steam sometimes. And no one would expect to see me here. This place is a total dive."

She put her hands to either side of my legs as I sat back against the booth and started grinding herself against me, flicking her hair over my shoulder and slapping me in the face lightly with blonde strawberry scented locks. "It's just so many expectations you know? Like I need to be this paragon of virtue all the time. Sometimes I just get horny. There was way less stigma on this stuff back on Krypton, the planet im from. I started stripping on my sixteenth birthday there, it was just something I would do on weekends for fun and no one cared."

I wasn't able to resist touching at this point, which since she was fully nude wasn't really allowed but since she could crush me into meat paste with a finger based on that news footage didn't seem like it would matter if she was ok with it. Which apparently she was "Sometimes I just need to-fuck yes twist my nipple- let loose a little, but I had to get a fake ID to do it here because I don't turn seventeen chronologically for like three months, though I'm like fifty if you count the time I spent asleep in that stupid ship."

I wasn't really sure why I had bothered spitting out her thong because apparently I wasn't necessary in this conversation, which I was just fine with. I felt for her on the age thing, luckily my wallet had an ID that said I was eighteen, because at the same sixteen years old as Kara, I apparently wouldn't have been able to enjoy the pink leopards hospitality without a fake . She threw her leg up arching it completely over my head and plopping back down in my lap facing me making any speech a moot point as she mashed my face into her swaying B cups.

I felt the front of my pants starting to get wet as she continued her slow grind "And I'm just so good at it you know? Like even on Krypton all the guys would come to watch me dance. I'm a natural. The only thing I don't like about dancing here is apparently at the end of the dance youre not supposed to fuck. Back home when we finished a good dance we would pick a guy from the crowd we thought was cute and take him in the back for some fun. Not for money or anything just to blow off tension after working ourselves up."

I was nearly suffocating in perfect perky tits but I still literally groaned at that, dear god this girl was driving me crazy. My hands slipped down to grope her ass, having come off her tits when she spun in my lap. "But I can tell you're different Sora, you're not so breakable as-oh shit shove a finger up there, I like that- the other guys here, and you already figured out my identity anyway. That's why I'm telling you all this, because I'm gonna fuck you Sora. All you have to do is say ok."

I pulled my face from her cleavage with a gasp finally managing to speak "Oh fuck, yes obviously I want to fuck you." I shoved the finger she'd requested up her tight little ass as I said that and she bit down on my shoulder lightly with a squeal. "But you've been getting me worked up for like an hour and a half, I wont last long like this." Despite having never heard of strippers back on the islands I was familiar with sex. I wasn't even a virgin, Selphie had been more than happy to show me what fucking was a few years ago. I was even pretty good from what I was told, but having a girl this sexy grind on you for nearly two hours would put anyone on a hair trigger.

Kara slid bonelessly down my body, almost melting the floor before greedily unbuttoning my pants and pulling my cock out "Oh don't worry. I'll take care of that for you, assuming you can get hard again after I finish?" I groaned an affirmative and before I even finished the noise she had her throat around me and my hips were trying to jerk up off the booth. That overwhelming strength held me steady though as she pulled herself all the way up to the tip, swirled her tounge around the head of my cock so fast I think it would've given a normal person friction burn, and when she felt me clench slammed her throat all the way back down my dick to swallow one of the biggest loads I'd ever blown.

I went limp against the seat, a bit mortified at my quick release but knowing that it was mostly the super speed tongue lashing and her insanely tight throat that had finished me. Not to mention two hours of foreplay. She made a gasping sound as she pulled up, licking her lips with a wink "Wow, someone was excited, even when I do the tornado suck I don't usually get a load like that." She hopped up onto my lap again pecking me on the cheek "So how long do I wait before you're good to go again."

Despite have just orgasmed I was still insanely turned on and was mentally ready to go if not physically. I grinned at her before saying "Curage" my body completely recovered all lost stamina and strength and due to my mental state my dick immediately returned to its full eight inch length. "I don't know, Supergirl? What do you think?"

I grabbed that flawless ass and pulled her against me, that strawberry smell in her hair completely overwhelming me at this point, even across the distance between us. I grinned at her "I can do that as many times as I want, and I ended up in this world by accident so its not like I have anywhere else to be" Kara paused before shaking her head to clear it, obviously having a pretty high threshold for weirdness as expected of a superhero.

As opposed to her super speed blowjob this time she didn't just pounce on me, she put the tip of my cock at the entrance and slid herself down me, not slow but not nearly fast enough for my liking. Dear god, she was so tight it was almost painful, and so hot it was like sticking my dick in a fire spell. I was almost positive if I wasn't supernaturally durable from my years of gaining power with the keyblade she would have broken me, no wonder she was so horny and seemed so excited I was, as she put it, sturdy.

Waiting for her was no longer a priority and without any pause I flipped us over so she was on the back and slammed myself the rest of the way into her. She let out a joyful squeal that somehow managed to make me even harder "Oh fuck, that's good, don't hold back, I can take it, it feels so good to be with a guy I don't have to treat like glass." Honestly I was holding back if only to keep from turning the bench under us to kindling but at her suggestion I picked her up again flipping her over in the air and holding onto her shoulders as I stood.

Her nearly meaningless weight was nothing to my strength as I held her suspended in the air pulling her against me by her arms and began to really pound her. Because she wasn't against anything breakable now I was able to really let loose steadily increasing my tempo to much more than a human could handle. Kara was wailing in glee at this point, begging and moaning and tightening around me and I almost had to block out the sounds to keep from cumming. I brought my hand down hard on that toned, perfect ass, eliciting a pleasurable squeak I found endlessly adorable and even with quite a bit of my strength the slight bit of red on her tanned ass cheek faded nearly instantly.

The harder I fucked her the tighter she seemed to get and the faster I wanted to go, it was like a vicious cycle of sexual gratification. I grabbed both her wrists in one of mine, glad she was so damn tiny and reached around her thrashing body to rub her clit with the free hand as I fucked her, setting off a cascade of cussing and begging that would've turned a sailors ears red. I was so damn close now and I could barely hold back, and I almost lost my rhythm when she suddenly spun in mid air-right the flying thing- and wrapped her legs around me, staring into my eyes as she began to ride me.

I put my hand back to her clit and rubbed, staring into those blue, blue eyes as I finally lost it and came inside her with a growl. I felt her get even tighter as I did and squeal in ecstatic joy as she joined me in hands down the most extreme orgasm I've ever felt in my life. I collapsed bonelessly to the bench of the booth, Kara cuddled against me, both of us deeply satisfied.

She grinned up at me sweetly "That was, without a doubt the best sex I've ever had, full stop. You mentioned not being from here and being here on accident, I don't suppose you have a place to stay? Because I want to do that again, and my roommate is going to absolutely love you." I grinned back with my usual goofy smile, this world might not be so bad after all.

**Hey there all. New story here. This is going to be an ensemble porn with a little plot story. Mostly Sora building a harem and more of a relationship with Kara who will be a major part of the story for now. Let me know who you want to see in the story, I have at least twenty girls in mind and I suspect they wont remain DC exclusive. This is my first story on here so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok folks, as with last chapter this is going to be heavily adult content just a warning, also since I didn't say it before I don't own any of these characters unfortunately or all of this would be canon lol.**

Kara's flying and super strength was immensely helpful for retrieving my gummi ship from the leopards roof. When I mentioned it she cheerfully told me to wait a minute and dropped it off on her own apartment buildings roof. Apparently she and her roommate were the only ones who went up there anyway. After she got back I tipped the bartender and thanked her for the hospitality and we headed off to Kara's place.

The city of metropolis was…huge, and pretty amazing. I couldn't help but gawk at all the giant buildings and structures. Kara giggled adorably at all my gawking, seemingly thrilled to have someone who was just as new here as she had been. She had informed that she only got to this world pretty recently herself, and not being the newbie for once was fun. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and cheerfulness as she clung to my arm and dragged me to all her favorite spots.

I admit I spent at least part of the trip to her apartment building staring at her amazing ass, but I also had a lot of fun just hanging out with her, Kara had a bright smile and a positive nature most other people didn't have. I tended to view the world in a positive way, because I felt like it made life worth living to be happy more of the time, and Kara was similar in a lot of ways.

When we finally made it to the door Kara turned and grinned "Ok well we have a spare room that I can clear out for you, but before anything I need to introduce you to Cassie. Honestly I think she'd have as much fun fucking you as I do, but Cassie tends to be a bit more reserved about these things, probably because rather than Krypton she was raised by a single mother on earth. She's been devastated since her boyfriend died and I would love to see her cheered up a bit, but I think bringing it up would have the opposite effect, so lets just wait to see if she's interested and comes to you."

I felt a pang of sympathy when I heard about her roommates loss, Kara had glossed over that a bit, but I saw a bit of grief flash through her eyes when she mentioned the guy, she had probably known him too. I gave her a reassuring smile "Of course, I would never want to hurt someone, especially someone who was already in pain. If she's interested and she's as gorgeous as you of course I would be up for it." I grinned wolfishly and pulled her against me "But its not like I don't have plenty to keep me busy already, you're hardly a consolation prize yourself."

I felt Kara grin against my lips as I yanked her against me, and we both melted into the kiss. I pressed her up against the door, sliding a hand up her shirt to grip one of those perfect tits before being rudely interrupted by…the door opening. A pretty blonde with a red face squeaked in surprise "Oh, wow Kara, you're home. I heard someone outside and I…wow, I'm sorry…I'll just go." She turned to hurry back inside but Kara slipped out of my grip and faster than a normal person was capable of grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

Kara seemed a bit sheepish, apparently having genuinely lost track of where we were and not used her super hearing during our little make-out session "Cassie, wait. We're really sorry about that, just got carried away. This is Sora, he's…a new friend. He's from out of town like I am and didn't have anywhere to stay, so I thought maybe he could crash with us for a while?" I thought the heat vision was dangerous, but that pout was Sephiroth levels of deadly. Her blue yes seemed to double in size and nearly sparkle with pleading "I know its a lot to ask but Sora is a really great guy and I never meet people who are new to town like I am."

Cassie, who looked like she was about to accuse Kara of being crazy, seemed to waver at the sight of her friends pleading puppy dog eyes "I don't know Kara, that's a lot to ask. I don't even know him…" She glanced at those teary blue weapons of mass destruction again "But, maybe he can stay for a night or two and see how it goes. No promises, but its not like we cant take care of ourselves and he seems nice enough. If I say he has to go though I expect him to leave without complaining ok?"

Kara squaled and wrapped her friend up in a giant exuberant hug "Oh definitely! Thank you so much, I swear you wont even notice hes here." Cassie didn't look particularly convinced, though I only caught her look for a second after I finished watching Karas ass bounce in her tight little shorts. After that we all went inside and Cassie made us dinner, Kara apparently not being allowed into the kitchen because of some past…adventures with earth cuisine.

The girls were great company, and Cassie seemed to warm up to me pretty fast. By the end of dinner we were all laughing and joking and Cassie even gave me a quick hug before Kara offered to "show me to my room" I watched those tiny shorts flex around that perfect ass as we walked down the hall toward the spare bedroom, which Kara had cleared out with super speed while I was setting the table for dinner.

As soon as we made it into the room I grabbed her waist and pulled her perfectly toned ass back against me, palming one of her tits as I leaned down to nip at her neck. Kara released a dirty moan and ground her ass back against me so hard I could almost feel my cock sandwiched between her ass cheeks through my shorts. I reached down with my one free hands and slipped it into her panties "Wow, you're soaking wet right now, someone needs another few hours of fucking huh?"

Kara threw back her head against my shoulder and moaned again as I slid a finger into her sopping pussy. "Oh, fuck yeah. As many times as you can give it to me you don't have to be gentle either, I've been so bad, sneaking out to strip at a club with a fake ID, lying to my roommate, sucking cock in the back room of a strip club and giving up my pretty pussy to the first cute boy who showed an interest."

I knew Kara didn't actually think she'd done anything wrong, but I was more than happy to play along with her little game, shoving her forward and yanking my hand out of her panties before laying it full force across one half exposed ass cheek. "Fuck! Yes, harder, punish me. I've got all the cock I need at home now, teach me not to go out and fuck strangers when I should be at home taking your dick!" A second slap at the same strength actually left a red mark, though barely, not that I cared at all with how insanely horny I was right now.

That firm but bouncy bubble butt rippled under each smack, nearly hypnotizing me as she squirmed on the bed, rubbing her thighs together to try to somewhat appease her desperate need to have her pussy stimulated without ruining the game. I yanked down the shorts and the thong I'd been gagging on earlier to expose the most flawless sight I've ever seen.

I'd fucked kara last night but I hadn't been able to enjoy the sight as much in the dark private room, now her tanned little booty and neatly trimmed cunt were on perfect display for me, glistening from the soaking she'd gotten from her recent ass slapping. I had to grit my teeth at how absurdly turned on I was getting delivering another sharp slap to her rippling ass just so I could do SOMETHING to relieve the tension. My voice was almost unrecognizable with lust as I growled out "You don't just want a spanking do you? Stop being obtuse and beg for what you really need."

Kara was nearly panting from lust at this point "Cock! Oh god please give me your cock, my pussy is so empty and you feel so fucking good inside me, you fit just right, please stuff me up nice and full!" Her heart shaped ass was waving in the air like a striking snake now, almost hypnotizing me with its beauty. I grinned, less goofy and more wicked this time and unzipped my pants pulling out my cock and pressing it to the entrance to her cunt, but going no further."

Kara slammed her head into the mattress in frustration "No! No! No! Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it now! Don't tease me just fucking destroy my fucking pussy!" Her voice had a whining almost desperate quality as she shoved her hips back trying to get me inside her as fast as possible but as I suspected she didn't use her super speed to try to get it. She was enjoying the game too much. Kara didn't want to fuck me, Kara wanted to GET fucked.

Slapping both hands down on her ass, one on each cheek I slowly pushed forward and sunk the head of my cock into that molten vise of a cunt. I stopped at just the head, as hard as that was with the squirming. She wasn't trying to force it in but she was rocking and wriggling on the end of it like a fish on a hook and it felt like heaven. It wasn't nearly enough for her though as her keening whine picked up tempo, losing all rational thought until she was just gushing "Fuck me, fuck, me, fuck me, fuck, cock, cock, cock!"

Out of sheer horniness at the desperately squealing sex kitten writhing on the tip of my cock I slowly shoved in another inch, still holding her ass back from accidentally swallowing my whole cock with both hands, and almost immediately came as she clenched around me head thrashing as she clawed at the bed on either side of her and continued to desperately beg me to fuck her. Finally after a nearly unbearable few minutes I set my feet bent my legs and shoved my whole cock balls deep into her desperately grasping cunt, and even I wasn't expecting the "YESSSSSSSS! FUCK ME BABY YOU FILL MY PUSSY SO FUCKING GOOD!" She straight up squealed as soon as I got my whole dick in.

The time of teasing and going slow was long past and I grabbed a fistful of the bobbing blonde ponytail Kara had her hair in and yanked her toward me as I pushed her down on the bed and fucking pounded her pussy for all I was worth. Now I don't know if it was because in the club I had subconsciously held back because I didn't know if she could take it, or because we'd spent some time talking and she liked me now, or because getting spanked in her room and told she was a bad girl was some kind of cunt squeezing ass rolling curse squealing nympho trigger for her but as soon as I really started to go to town her moaning and squealing turned into to keening wails of pleasure.

Somewhere in the back of my head I realized Cassie could definitely hear us, as well as probably the upstairs and downstairs neighbor but at that moment with that crazy flailing blonde on my dick I couldn't have given a single fuck less. I was fucking her as fast and hard as I could, yanking back on her hair to try to stop the pounding from collapsing the bed under us, though it kind of felt like she was flying an inch or two off the mattress to prevent the damage, the floor still cracked under my feet as I drove my dick into the blazing rippling parading between her well toned little thighs.

I was so close at this point I think a firaga to the face wouldn't have slowed me down as she howled "FUCK BABY, MY CUNT, YOU'RE FUCKING WRECKING MY DIRTY LITTLE CUNT SO FUCKING GOOD I NEED THIS SO BAD FUCKINGFUCKME!" I wasn't sure if she was losing coherence towards the end or I was as I felt her clamp down with an earsplitting scream as she finally came around me pushing me over the edge into the the most toe curling spinetingling orgasm I've ever had in my entire life. I emptied spurt after spurt of the biggest load I've ever blown into the deepest reaches of her perfect little cunt before finally, after we were both spent, collapsing on the bed to the side of her with a thump.

Kara was heaving and panting, staring off into the distance with a glazed dopey smile on her face as I grinned smugly at her well fucked appearance. Letting myself relax, I finally just dozed off there like that, still inside her, just barely letting my eyes drift up to focus on the door before the fluttered shut, nearly missing the sight of a wide eyed Cassie watching through the door crack biting her lip and staring at us on the bed with one hand stuffed down the front of her pajama bottoms. But that part must have been a dream, nobodys that lucky.

**Ok folks, that one was much closer to the kind of sex scene I'll be writing from now on, I wasn't satisfied with the last one at all. Next chapter might not have as much smut in it, gonna try to set a bit of a backstory and a reason for him to be running around banging heroines, plus Cassie will probably take a few chapters to crack, so expect some of the other DCU girls to come up first. Ravager is a lock, and probably Zatanna but feel free to make requests and I can try to fit them in. Anyway, this is Gus signing out, thank you so much to my reviewer and my multiple follows and faves, hope to see more of you in the future and cant wait to go further into this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I must have been exhausted, upon waking I realized that Kara was curled up next to me and we were both naked. Apparently she'd woken up long enough to strip and adjust us and I hadn't even noticed. I yawned and stretched as I got up, setting off a round of adorable grumbling from my kryptonian as she burrowed deeper into the blankets to try to escape the light coming in through the windows. I slipped back into my clothes, noting that I should probably go shopping for some new ones, since I couldn't exactly keep wearing the same thing.

I usually just washed my clothes daily with magic, but I also usually didn't stay in one place long enough for people to comment on my clothing. If I was going to be around for a while a few new outfits wouldn't hurt. I had a few dollars left I hadn't spent on strippers so I decided after Kara woke up I'd have her take me to a place to get clothes and help me pick some things out. I padded down the hallway into the kitchen and was surprised to find Cassie cooking breakfast.

Now that I was in here I could smell the delicious scent of bacon and eggs, she must have just started because the smell hadn't reached the bedroom yet. Cassie looked over at me as I came in and her cheeks flushed beat red "Oh hey Sora, good morning. I see Kara slept in, I wouldn't worry though, once the smell of the bacon gets back there she'll be out here so fast the carpet will catch fire. Which I hope is just hyperbole this time. That actually happened once."

Despite going out of her way to seem friendly and cheerful Cassie didn't seem to be willing to meet my eyes. Thinking about last night and all the noise we must've made I felt a bit embarrassed. The poor girl was mortified. I flushed a bit myself when I thought of that dream I had as I was drifting off, but shook my head to clear the ridiculous thought. Clearly Cassie wanted to pretend nothing had happened and I was fine with that, maybe if we ignored it she would feel better.

We sat awkwardly at the table making small talk for about two minutes before Kara came bursting out of her room in a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Apparently she had stopped in her own room first to get some clothes. She plopped down in my lap, gave me a hungry kiss, and proceeded to snatch a piece of my bacon while I was distracted. I glared at her grinning bacon stuffed face as she hopped off me and sat down in front of her own place, but then rolled my eyes. I couldn't stay mad at her, she was too adorable.

Before the room could return to its previous awkward state I used the time to start a new conversation "So…I'm guessing this is probably a bit premature but…Kara would it be possible for me to maybe help you do some hero work? I figure since I'm here and I have some power it might be nice to help some people." I saw a beaming smile light up the faces of both girls at my words.

I was really lucky to have met such sweet and caring people since coming here. Among all my friends in all the worlds I'd visited Kara and Cassie were some of the kindest and bravest I'd met. During dinner last night we had talked a lot about their work as superheroes, Cassie also didn't wear a mask and whats more she actually publicly announced her identity as Wonder Girl. The two of them regaled me with tons of stories about each others exploits, their stories a charming mixture of unwillingness to brag and pride at their own stellar accomplishments.

Cassie's smile was sweet and full of fondness "That sounds like a wonderful idea Sora. Kara mentioned to me that you're" her cheeks flushed again as she averted her eyes from mine "very strong, so I'm sure you can be a great help to a lot of people. Later tonight we can take you out and show you around town, teach you where the high crime areas are and let you get used to patrolling with some friends around. Once you know how things work a bit better you can go out patrolling whenever works for you. Sound good?"

I could tell from her nervous expression that she was worried the implication I might need help would hurt my pride, but I didn't even bat an eye, I had been working with a team for a long time, and it would be crazy to get mad a friends for wanting to help me out. I gave her my best grin and said "That sounds awesome! I'd love to see you guys in action! And since we wont be going out until dark do either of you guys want to maybe come with me to pick some new clothes? I have some money but I don't really know how people dress here." I laughed at myself sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

Cassie just shrugged and smiled shyly as she nodded, but Kara just about exploded into a squeal "Of course we'll take you shopping for clothes! Cassie isn't a huge fan of the mall but I love it! The food court is so amazing and stores have such cool stuff!" She shot me a sultry wink "And maybe if you're good I'll pick up a few things I can wear for you in private." I felt a grin stretch my face at that, Kara was always gorgeous but the thought of her in some skimpy lingerie like the stuff she'd been wearing last night but picked out especially for me almost made me literally drool.

I raised an eyebrow at her "What does good mean in this context?" She gave me a wicked little grin and I felt my heart rate pick up in response. Kara slipped out of her chair and literally crawled over to where I was sitting. Cassie froze, eyes wide and a piece of bacon hanging forgotten in the air at the end of her fork as Kara slipped my cock out of my shorts. She ran that small strong hand over my cock a few times, completing the erection her crawl had started giving me.

She gave me a leer "I don't think it matters? Does it baby?" She ran her little pink tongue up the length of my shaft and it felt like liquid fire stroking my cock. My eyes almost rolled up as she did that vibrating tongue thing she could do before pouting innocently at me "You'll do whatever I ask wont you? If I told you my definition of a good boy was that you bark for me like a dog what would you do?" I was literally panting at this point as she popped just the head of my cock into her hot little mouth and gave it a firm suck like a lollipop.

I stuttered out a quick woof around the gasping, because fuck pride when a blonde teen super heroine is polishing your knob. She gave a satisfied grin before she shot her eyes up to a quietly leaving Cassie. "You sit that big jiggly ass the fuck back down, Cass. What you don't like a free show unless you're watching in secret? Super hearing baby girl, I knew you were there last night while Sora fucked me. That was a breach of trust, and you need to be punished. Get back in that chair and watch me choke on this cock, and don't you dare touch that pussy until I say its ok."

My eyes were wide as saucers, but they were nothing compared to Cassie's. She stood there in shock and embarrassment, sitting down in the chair almost dazedly as she stuttered out "Oh…god, Kara I am so sorry, I didn't mean to watch, I was coming to check what you guys wanted for breakfast and he was just….railing you. I should've just left but I haven't had sex in months and I just got so damn wet watching. I'm so sorry I violated your privacy like that, but I'm not really sure about this." She sat timidly in the chair as she rambled and Kara continued to stroke me at an agonizingly intermittent pace as she looked at her friend.

Kara's face was almost compassionate, but I could see the hungry lust glinting in her eyes behind the empathy "Oh Cass, I know how hard things have been for you these last few months, you've been going out of your skin. You don't want to do anything with any guys or even girls because it feels like a betrayal but Conner wouldn't want you to become a nun. I'm your friend, and as hot as this whole dominatrix thing is I'm not going to actually make you do something you don't want. But I heard you fingering that needy little pussy last night, you're so horny you could choke, and the thought of fucking you would be soaking my panties if I was wearing any."

She continued stroking me, staring right into Cassie's wide eyes " So, you can leave if you want, and we can let bygones be bygones, or you can trust me, and we can have some fun. If you choose the latter ,take off those pajama pants and the boy shorts under them and spread your legs so my man can stare at that filthy little cunt while he fucks my throat." She glanced up at me "My mough is going to be a bit busy hun, so if she decides she wants to play, you'll be in charge of deciding when she's allowed to finger herself, or if you're going to do something a bit more fun for her. No fucking though. She's got a lot going on, we can play, but if you fuck her I want it to be because she makes the call and asks for it herself."

Without another word Kara dove down onto my impossibly hard cock until those pink strawberry lips were pressed against the well manicured had she had wrapped around my base. Her throat rippled around me and my eyes rolled up again and when my vision cleared they almost popped out of my skull at the sight of sweet, upbeat, cheerful little Cassie sitting in front of me bare from the waist down with her dripping wet pussy spread for me. The image of the innocent little blonde biting her lip in embarrassment with her soaking panties hanging off one ankle as she exposed herself to me was so hot I almost blew my load right there, but I focused and pushed it down as hard as I could. Kara wanted to drag this out, and if I popped early, healing spell or no it was going to spoil the game.

I could feel her throat rolling around me, her muscular control so exquisite she was basically giving me a handjob with her throat. I followed Karas lead with cassie, deciding to take the initiative so she could enjoy herself without feeling guilty. "Your pussy is beautiful Cass. So cute and tight looking. Love the landing strip too. I knew you were a natural blonde. I saw you last night you know. I though I was imagining it, that it was just a fantasy. I was so turned on by the image. Even thinking it was a dream I've been going crazy sitting across from you this morning. But it was real, look at that pussy, dripping for me, I can see you grasping for me too with you holding yourself spread like that I can see how needy it is, are you imagining me stuffing it like I'm doing to Kara's throat?"

She gave a soft mewl of assent as she wriggled around in her chair in front of me, but before she could answer I kept talking "I'll allow you to shove a few fingers in but don't touch that clit. In return you tell me what you wish I was doing to you right now." I fisted my hand in Karas hair as I talked glancing down to see her cute little ass weaving in and out of view as she sucked, her hips rolling as if fucking the air to try to alleviate the sheer desperate neediness of her new boyfriend dominating her roommate and best friend.

Cassie jammed three fingers into her cunt to the knuckle as soon as I told her she could locking her eyes with mine as she whimpered "I want your cock, I want it to fill me up so good, I want you to stretch my pussy like I haven't had in months, I want you to fuck all these dirty perverted little thoughts right out of my peeping tom pussy." Her mouth was getting less and less wholesome and innocent as she went on trying desperately to scratch her itch with the fingers I was allowing her without touching her clit. "I just want to cum so bad, I want you to fuck the horny out so I can focus instead of spending every break at school with a pocket vibrator jammed against my clit so I don't drop my panties in class and let every well hung guy in the room stuff my snatch till I cant walk."

At this point I could tell we had passed into the point where her dirtiest fantasies and possible future actions had blurred and she was so desperately horny she would say the filthiest things that came to mind without the slightest hint of shame. I groaned "Keep wrecking yourself but come sit on this table in front of me while you do it. I want to watch that desperate little pussy try to crush those fingers of your out of sheer neediness. Cassie dove forward out of her chair, shoving the plates to the ground to smash on the kitchen tile as she threw her leg straight up over both Kara and I and hopped her shockingly large booty up onto the table, still desperately finger banging her slobbering cunt.

Kara had picked up her pace, shoving her own hand into her shorts as she listened to her friend try to destroy herself below the waist in a desperate effort to quench the teeth shattering burn of frantic lust between her thighs. Still looking Cassie in the eyes I leaned forward and blew puff of air onto her clit, watching her frantic pace increase as she tried to claw herself to orgasm. "That classroom fantasy sounded specific. Tell me the details and I'll lick your clit."

She was nearly insane with lust "Oh god, Mr. Shermans class. He's so handsome, and plenty of the cuter athletes are in the class, but I want him to go first. He calls me a teachers pet as a joke and every time I imagine myself naked on my knees in front of him wearing a collar. I know he's into me because one time when he called me up to answer a question on the board I backed up into him by accident and I felt his hard on. He's huge and I want to be his little straight A slut." I was so close to cumming I was having to dig my nails into my hands until they bled to distract myself.

Cassie just kept talking though, babbling on as she tried desperately to reach an orgasm she couldn't quite get to " I know its dirty but I wear summer dresses on days I have his class, and purposefully take off my panties before I go in. I sit in the front row and try to make his voice crack by flashing him my needy little twat. He even groped my ass once when I stayed after to ask for help in class, he asked if he could fuck my needy little schoolgirl booty. He says I have the fattest juiciest ass in the school but I just cant bring myself to give up my butt like I want to. I'm so horny but I cant bring myself to do anything with anyone except Conner and its gotten so bad I'm afraid I'm going to snap and do something so slutty I ruin my whole image."

Out of a combination of horniness and the decision that this was enough I leaned forward and lathed my tongue over Cassies clit. She erupted into a screaming orgasm shouting "Just my butt! I wont let a man I don't love into my pussy but I cant stay celibate I'll start giving up my big fat ass! I want you to be the first Sora I want you to fuck my needy little schoolgirl booty!" I felt myself finally burst as I blew my load into Karas hot little throat and Cassies screaming abrubtly cut off as she came so hard she straight up passed out. I looked down at the pair of sexy blondes in front of me and remembered again that this world was pretty awesome. As I pulled Cassie down from the table and slipped her panties back on before carrying her to the couch, I realized this shopping trip might be more fun than I thought.

**Ok guys this one took a bit, but I decided to ixnay the no sex thing on this chapter because I had a good idea. Reviews are appreciated hope you liked this one.**


End file.
